


Bound to Talk

by Comfort_Zone



Category: One Direction
Genre: Bondage, Friendship, M/M, Tickle torture, Tickling, Ticklish Louis Tomlinson, one direction - Freeform, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comfort_Zone/pseuds/Comfort_Zone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have noticed that Louis hasn't quite been himself. Zayn decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Talk

The last thing Louis remembered was hanging out with Zayn earlier in the evening. One Direction was currently on their "Where We Are" tour and getting some rest after another show. Zayn and Louis decided to have a night in while the other boys went out clubbing. Getting comfy in jogging bottoms and t-shirts, watching bad television, drinking beer and eating pizza before passing out on the couch.

However, Louis still couldn't figure out how he ended up in his current predicament. His hands cuffed behind his back and his ankles crossed and tied with rope. He awoke to find himself restricted and his bound feet in Zayn's lap with said boy stroking the tops of his socked feet.

"Zayn mate, what the hell is going on?"

"Nothing. Just having some fun. Or I'm about to anyway" he said vaguely.

"You call tying me up fun? You've lost it. And where did you get handcuffs?" Louis said as he struggled to get free.

"I really don't think that's what you should be focused on right now."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You are in a very vulnerable position right now."

Louis gulped. He'd been well aware of his vulnerable position, but had hoped that he'd be able to talk himself out of it before Zayn could take advantage. Zayn could pretty much do whatever he wanted to him and Louis couldn't do anything to stop him.

"You understand now don't you?" Zayn said as he went from rubbing the tops of Louis feet to lightly running his thumb nail over the socked soles.

Louis squirmed in Zayn's grip but said nothing.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you were speechless. I think we need to fix that."

"Zayn mate, come on. This---Is this really necessareeeee" Louis squeaked as Zayn began to run his fingers over his captive's feet.

Zayn merely smiled as he continued.

Louis bit his lip and rolled from side to side hoping to distract himself from the sensations on the bottom of his feet.

Zayn saw what he was doing and simply saw it as a challenge.

"You're only delaying the inevitable Louis. You might as well give in."

"Fuck off-----ssssss----no-----come on----shit"

"Tickle tickle tickle. I know this is driving you crazy" Zayn sing-songed as his fingers flew faster over Louis' feet.

Louis stubbornly refused to give in even though Zayn was right. If Zayn kept tickling him like this, he would lose it and Zayn wouldn't stop for a long time. The verbal teasing didn't help either.

"Loooouuuiiiissss, come on Lou. Give me what I want. Let me hear your laugh. It's been too long....."

"Mph---w-what do you m-mean?"

Zayn smirked. 

"We'll talk about that later. Right now I want to hear you laugh" he said as he dug into Louis' soles.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA ZAYN NO AHAHAHAHAHAHA COME COME OHOHOHOHN"

"There we go. That's what I want to hear."

Louis lay back against the couch and laughed. He wiggled and rolled but couldn't get away. He attempted to pull his legs away from Zayn, but that didn't work either.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

After some time had passed, Louis could barely struggle. He weakly lay back on the couch, tears rolling down his face as he laughed and laughed.

"I knew you'd give in eventually" Zayn said as he slowed his tickles.

Louis would have told him to "fuck off" if he had the breath for it.

"I wonder if you're ticklish anywhere else" Zayn said with a look on his face that said he knew for a fact that Louis had other ticklish spots.

"Zayn please, please man---don't do this---"

Zayn ignored his friend's pleas, placed his hands on Louis kneecaps and gently began squeezing.

Louis giggled and tried his best to dislodge Zayn's hands but was unable to. His giggles turned to full blown laughter as Zayn moved his hands up and started to squeeze his thighs.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SHIT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Zayn sat quietly as he methodically tickled Louis' sensitive thighs. Moving back and forth between his thighs and knees, feeling around for particular spots that would give him the most laughter.

Louis' eyes were squeezed shut and tears continued to roll down his now red face. In the back of his mind, he wondered if he would ever get any relief from this tickling.

Zayn eventually stopped the tickling only to straddle Louis' thighs. Louis continued to laugh even though he was aware that the tickling had stopped. Zayn patiently waited for his captive to get himself under control before speaking to him.

"Is you're tummy ticklish Tommo?"

Louis looked up at Zayn with big watery blue eyes and a panicky smile. The kind of smile that breaks out on someone's face when they know they're about to be tickled. 

"I'll take that as a yes" Zayn said as he pushed Louis' t-shirt up to reveal his new target.

Louis opened and closed his mouth a few times, wanting to plead for mercy but knowing it wouldn't do any good. He sucked in his stomach as Zayn's wiggling fingers came closer and closer. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his stomach, hoping to put up some kind of resistance.

Zayn noticed this and instead of digging in right away, he decided to go for a softer approach. He lightly tickled Louis' stomach and sides, pulling his joggers down and lightly tracing the from hip to hip.

Louis gasped at the unexpected sensations and unintentionally relaxed. While Zayn's touch still tickled, it wasn't torturous. It felt kind of good, though he would never admit that.

Zayn carefully watched his friends reactions, thoroughly enjoying the gasps and sighs that fell from his lips when he softly tickled a sensitive spot. He then began to pick up the pace.

Falling under the lull of Zayn's tickles, Louis was unprepared for the harder tickles that were now assaulting his senses. But before he could plead Zayn switched back to softer tickles, tracing his around his navel while tickling from hip to hip.

Zayn looked up at Louis' face. His eyes were closed and his face looked relaxed and peaceful as he giggled softly. Zayn continued alternating between hard and soft tickles before Louis exclaimed through his laughter "You're a fucking tease you know that Malik?"

Zayn chuckled as he climbed off of Louis and reclaimed his earlier seat with Louis' feet in his lap. He was amazed to find that Louis hadn't groaned, cursed or tried to pull his feet away. He simply lay there with a half-grin on his face waiting for Zayn's next move.

"I'd say it's about time I got back to these feet don't you?" Zayn said "But where gonna have to get rid of these first." Zayn began tugging at the toes of Louis' socks which led to Louis trying to pull his feet away.

"Uh uh Tommo. Get back here" he said as he grabbed Louis by the rope restraints. Zayn then lifted his right leg, placed Louis' feet over his left leg and lowered his right leg again. This not only trapped Louis, but it also freed up both of Zayn's hands.

Zayn pulled Louis' socks down passed his heels and grabbing the toes, slowly pulled the socks revealing his friends feet. It was almost like he was unwrapping a gift.

Tossing the socks at Louis ("Cheers mate" Louis said) before leaning in to examine the bare soles more closely.

His feet were flushed a light pink at the heels and balls of his feet. While the soles were wrinkly and soft looking. Zayn confirmed this with a single stroke down each foot. He was surprised at the look and feel of Louis' feet considering the fact that his friend, more often than not, walked around barefoot.

"I don't have all day Malik"

Zayn couldn't help but laugh. Not even being in a such a precarious position could stop Louis from being Louis.

"Sure thing Tommo. I'll get right on it" he said as he scratched at the bound feet in front of him.

Louis laughed and jerked his legs, but couldn't get away. And with his ankles crossed and tied, he couldn't even use one foot to protect the other from the ticklish onslaught.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHONOOOOOONONOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEEYEHEHEYEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHAHAHHEHAHAH"

Louis bucked around like a worm on a hook. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been tickled this much. Laugh after hysterical laugh was pulled from his throat and there was nothing he could do to resist the varying sensations on his feet.

Zayn tickled his high arches, his slightly rough heels and underneath & between his short, slightly chubby toes.

Snorting with laughter, Louis finally threw his head back, lay there and laughed. It were as though he were finally accepting of the situation and decided to simply let go (and perhaps enjoy it).

Zayn continued for a little while longer and with one firm final scratch stopped. Much to Louis' relief.

They sat in silence, well Zayn did while Louis giggled quietly. Zayn lifted his leg and placed Louis' feet back onto his lap, rubbing the tops of his feet in what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

"Malik, what was that about?" Louis asked, his voice a bit hoarse from laughter.

Zayn sighed.

"The boys and I have noticed that you'd been a bit down lately. We know you worry about us, about loads of things and you never share it with us. We want to be there for you the way you're there for us. You keeping your problems to yourself is eating you alive. You don't seem to realize or you do and think we don't notice. You barely laugh or smile or pull pranks anymore. What happened to my partner in crime?"

Louis sat there quietly listening. He couldn't deny any of it.

"I just didn't want---"

"Us to worry. I know" Zayn finished. "So I came up with a plan---"

"To tie me up and tickle me? I had no idea you were so kinky Zayn. It's always the quiet ones."

"Quiet Tommo" Zayn laughed as he gave Louis feet a few more tickles. "The tickling was to break down you're defenses, get you to listen and eventually talk".

"Okay Okay" Louis laughed.

"So, will you come to us if something's wrong? We know it won't happen overnight, you being so stubborn and all."

Louis stuck out his tongue in response, but quickly answered with a "Yes, alright, okay" when he saw Zayn's fingers hovering above his feet.

"Good" Zayn said as he lowered his hand.

"Can you untie me now?"

Before Zayn could answer, there was a knock on the door followed by loud voices asking to be let in. Zayn smiled and shook his head at the sounds of his friends voices.

"Zayn, wait---untie me first--- let them in after. They can wait" Louis whined as Zayn stood to go and open the door.

"No, I don't think so. I think the rest of the boys would like to have a "talk" with you too" Zayn said as he wiggled his fingers.

"No, Zayn. Come on. No, I----."

Zayn opened the door and Liam, Harry and Niall walked into the room. Loudly laughing and talking with Zayn about they're night out. The noise died out when the trio saw Louis trussed up on the couch.

"Hey" Louis responded in what he hoped was a casual way.

The trio looked between Louis and Zayn.

"So, I guess your talk went well?" said Liam.

"Really well by the looks of things" said Niall as he took in Louis disheveled appearance.

"You all knew he was going to tickle me?!"

"Not really. Zayn simply said he had a plan to get you to talk to us again. He didn't get specific. He simply asked us to go out so he could get you alone" said Harry.

"So you tickled him?" Liam asked and smiled as Zayn nodded. "Well, that's not very nice Zayn."

"Yeah that's not very nice Zayn" Louis chimed in.

"It's not fair to have a tickling session and not invite us" said Niall.

Louis' heart dropped. He looked at each of the faces of his friends and knew it he wasn't getting away so easily.

The blue-eyed boy started squirming in his bonds as his mates all walked towards the couch and took different positions by his vulnerable body. Harry by his head, Liam by his chest, Niall by his hips & thighs and Zayn once again by his feet.

"Lads come on, please----"

The boys laughed as they wiggled their fingers and chanted variations of "Tickle Tickle" and "Cootchie Coo."

Louis broke out into giggles before they even touched him and the last thought that crossed his mind when their fingers finally did land on his ticklish spots and he was lost in helpless laughter was:

'It's going to be a long night'


End file.
